Faro Argyus
Faro Argyus is the secondary antagonist of the Star Wars: The Clone Wars episode, Cloak of Darkness. He was originally a captain of the Senate Commandos, an elite branch of the Senate Guard, and came from a wealthy family background being a member of a Tepasi family noted for their honor and loyalty. He was fifth-generation guard normally stationed on Corscuant, but was transfered over to the Tranquility when Nute Gunray was captured where he would plot to break out the Trade Federation viceroy. He was voiced by James Marsters. Biography Service for the Republic Faro Argyus was born sometime during the final years of the Galactic Republic on the planet of Tepasi to a wealthy and influential family known for their honor and loyalty and whose members have been serving in the Senate Guards for over five generations with Faro being the fifth one to serve as part of the family tradition. Several years before the Invasion of Naboo, Argyus was a young recruit just starting out in the Senate Guard when he encountered a Jedi Count Dooku. He was assigned to a diplomatic envoy where Dooku and other diplomats were on board. When negotiations had failed, the ship was attacked and Argyus was gravely wounded, but he survived and was saved by Count Dooku which resulted in the two becoming friends and associates. By 32 BBY, Argyus had rise to the rank of captain in the Senate Guard and chose to join the elite commando division. By the time he became a captain, Dooku had already left the Jedi Order feeling disillusioned and turned to the dark side. The new Sith Lord had told Argyus of what happened and the two remained allies with Argyus acting as Dooku's spy in the Republic and thus, Argyus continued his Republic service despite knowing that he'd have to reveal his true allegiance one day. Argyus was stationed close to the Supreme Chancellor, Sheev Palpatine, and was present when he heard the news of the InterGalactic Banking Clan seeking a peace treaty with the Republic in 22 BBY and Senator Padmé Amidala was sent to negotiate the treaty not knowing that it was a trap. He remained on Coruscant when he was dispatched to the Tranquility after the Mission to Rodia resulted in the capture of Separatist leader Nute Gunray by Padmé Amidala and was sent along with other Senate Commandos to ensure the safe transfer of the Viceroy into Republic custody. Betraying the Republic Not too long after the capture of the Viceroy, Argyus was contacted by Count Dooku who bribed him with money to help in aiding breaking out Nute Gunray to aid the Separatist war effort. Not wanting to remain part of the Republic any longer, Argyus complied with the other and began conspiring to break Nute Gunray out and safely transport him back to Separatist controlled space. He took advantage of an attack when Super Battle Droids landed in the Tranquility and attacked the ship, but it was secretly a front to weaken Republic defenses and allow Asajj Ventress to sneak in and aid in the escape effort. Navigation Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Traitor Category:Enforcer Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Spy Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Military Category:Fighters Category:Abusers Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Betrayed Category:Minion Category:Pawns Category:Greedy Category:One-Shot Category:Terrorists Category:Murderer Category:Mercenaries Category:Successful Category:Delusional Category:Honorable Category:Sophisticated Category:Fallen Heroes